Dark Schneider
|-| Dark Schneider= |-| Majin Dark Schneider= |-| Dragon Knight Lucifer= |-| Adam of Darkness= Origin: Bastard!! Alias/Aka: Darsh, D.S., Dark Messiah Classification: Wizard, Adam of Darkness [[ Threat levels| Threat level]]:''' Big bang- '''Age: Over 400 years Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (In majin form, his senses multiply several thousand times over), Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation that exceeds 1,000,000°C, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation), Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Sealing, Summoning (A golem whose weight exceeds 100,000 tons, Efreet; a demon who can who can manipulate fire exceeding temperature of 20,000°C, salamanders, dragons and DKL), Forcefield, Creation (can create beings from his memories), Power Mimicry, Absolute Zero, Power Nullification (Type 1, 3 and 4), can create pseudo-black holes, can induce nuclear fission, can create vacuums, can make people fall into a deep slumber, can see through illusions, Inertia control, Resistance to many forms of attack and hax through Dispel Bound which includes Mind Manipulation, instant victory, Reality Warping, Magic, etc., Resurrection, Regeneration (Low Godly) Physical strength: At least star+ level, likely much higher (should already be around planet in base, Majin is much stronger, Dragon Knight Lucifer is much stronger than Majin, Adam of Darkness likely is as well) [[Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]:''' At least galaxy+,' likely higher (his galaxy level claims and scaling where in his Majin form, in Dragon Knight Lucifer the power he'd use was described as "a body of light which would shake the foundations of the universe!". Furthermore, a clash of power between him and Uriel broke the dimensional walls of hell whom Abigail stated would require force roughly on par with the big bang to force open and he was compared to the Christian God in his Adam of Darkness form) '''Durability:' At least''' galaxy+ (lower than his destructive capacity, but has hundreds of barriers on top of his own durability and godly regeneration as long as at least 1 of his eternal atoms is still existent) [[Speed|'''Speed]]:' Massively faster than light+ (Even his base is easily thousands of times the speed of light) * Is only 99% of lightspeed in movement while in Dragon Knight Lucifer, but his attack speed and reactions are likely still massively faster than light. 'Intelligence: At least genius. Although egocentric, he is extremely smart and knowledgeable, easily a genius. Also an extremely skilled fighter and a battle genius. Stamina: Extremely high. Has shown no real limit to how long he can keep fighting and has fought even with about 2/3rd's of his body being destroyed. With Majin form he doesnt have to worry about this since he has godly regeneration but it exerts pressure on his soul, and using Dragon Knight Lucifer he can also only last a few minutes since it exerts even greater pressure on his soul. Range: '''Several thousand miles | Several thousand miles | One planetary diameter | One Planetary Diameter | Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic, possibly Universal '''Weaknesses: Extreme Arrogance, using the Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body and soul, the kiss of a virgin (this is no longer an issue after the four-year time skip), DKL Takes a huge toll on his body and soul | Unknown ( Adam of darkness has shown no weakness till now) Standard equipment: Golem, Efreet Sword (He has not shown to use these 2 after post-hell arc,but he can still summon them), Judas Pain, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01). None in Adam of Darkness form Golem: through the use of talisman magic,dark schneider can summon a golem weighing 1,00,000 tons Efreet sword: a demon who resides on the plane of fire and can create and manipulate fire exceeding temperatures of 20,000°C,dark schneider defeated efreet and made him his master.DS can now summon him on his will and can as well be transformed to a sword Dragon Knight Lucifer(L01): Also known as DKL in short, A mecha that is summoned through the use of the Judas Pain, it can be summoned from any dimension and is much more powerful than the Majin form power up. It adds more abilities to D.S.'s arsenal as well. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Anselm: A spell that attacks the must vulnerable parts of the body. Black Sabbath: A localized, magical nuke. The target is caught in a spellbound, falls victim to a blast reaching many millions of degrees Celsius, and is then sent into another dimension. Without control, it's a spell that could potentially destroy the world. Crow Bar: A high level sealing spell. Imprisons a demon into a magical prison made of thirteen layers. If the demon tries to escape, its soul can be destroyed. Exodus: Surrounds DS with 20,000° Celsius flames, turning him into a human torch. He then throws himself against his opponent. Melted the Ice of Cocytus. Testament: '''Testament is a spell originally used by one of Dark Schneider's generals Kal-Su. Testament creates a spell bound around the target of the attack - which is then hit by an absolute zero blast. The movement of atoms are completely stopped and everything within the field is annihilated. '''Led Zeppelin: A large spellbound surrounds the target. DS then summons starving souls from Hell inside the magical sphere. The souls devour everything inside the spellbound, only leaving once there's nothing left Helloween: DS fires a gigantic beam of energy from his palm. The blast only lasts a few seconds but during that time span it can kill millions of men. The energy output is said to reach 10MeV. Illusion: Creates an illusion, generally a double of the user's body. The most powerful users can delude the target into thinking he/she is dreaming. Venom: Summons bacteria from the deepest circles of Hell, surrounding the target and immediately destroying him at the cellular level. Majin Dark Schneider: In this form Dark Schneider's magical power increases several million times (Example the heat of Exodus) and his stats rise as well, the power to absorb negative energy/hellish matter, new spells and the powers of 6 Demon Kings (Belial, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Baal, Bilt, and Paimon). As the Seraphim Raphael points out, it can take a toll on his soul, body, mind, and feelings as time passes. Eternal Atoms: Reconstruction ability on the atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal atoms you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level simultaneously. If,for example you are only able to destroy 2 of the 3,the other 2 will reconstruct immideatly . Also,these eternal atoms resides on 3 different planes of existence (physical, spiritual, and astral) Aka different dimensions,so you have to be able to attack cross-dimensional if you want to attack him. Last but not the least,these eternal atoms are protected by Dispel bounds Regeneration: Early on he could regenerate lost limbs, even his heart. Later on he could regenerate from a head. (By virtue of Eternal atoms) Dispel Bound: Dispel Bound surround his entire body protecting him from every type of attack. Normally, each of these shields have to be broken through one at time before one can harm Dark Schneider,but if you have enough power you can break these shields.They are capable of shielding from probability manipulation,reality warping,instant victory,Mind manipulation,magic,punches,energy blasts and many other haxes. Furthermore if that's not enough - these same shields also regenerate themselves at FTL speed. During his fight with Uriel, Dark Schneider and Uriel were exchanging millions of attacks per second in order to break through each other's dispel bounds and still couldn't do it. Judas Priest: Destroys the eternal atoms of the target (attacks atoms on physical, astral, and spiritual level), not only matter but also spiritual and ethereal bodies. It's basically a soul destroying attack erasing the target from existence. Darkain: Fires a large beam of dark matter. It can easily destroy high level demons (Destroys Konron- a fallen angel and Viscount of hell.) Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01): A mecha that is summoned through the use of the Judas Pain, it can be summoned from any dimension and is much more powerful than the Majin form power up. It adds more abilities to D.S.'s arsenal as well. Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons which emit a blast powerful enough to cancel out the Gungnir of Uriel's Augoeides (Note Uriel in base who even before his increase in power could destroy a star with it, in his current form it's much much stronger). Bloodstone: Creates a cursed space. All damage that D.S takes, his opponent suffers with the same intensity. Worked on an opponent who prior to a 130x power up was a multi-galactic threat. Spell Unpacker: Allows him to use the various spells that have been packed inside the DKL such as Exodus and Giran Ira. Giran Ira: A micro black hole which was used to counter Gaia's Judgement, an attack well above planet level. This can be used for dimensional leap and space distortion but it would cause an entire country to vanish as a result. Hell Raiser + Light Wings + Jawbreaker: This is used to give the DKL flight. The Jawbreaker allows for dimensional separation for a tenth of a second which also broke through the storm of negative space which was sucking up air, heat, light, and space. Loudness All Guns Blazing: A powerful attack using all magical elements i.e fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, holy magic, spiritual magic, and undead magic. Powerful enough to shatter the Dark Augoeides of a fallen Seraphim's Dispel Bound and severely wound it. Adam of Darkness: Dark Schneider's newest transformation. Key: Prime | Pre-Timeskip | Hell Arc | Post-Timeskip Base | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adam of Darkness Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Bastard!! Category:Sonic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Mecha user Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Summoner Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator